total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Plane Crazy
Plot Twenty eight lucky contesstants, counting two newcomers, are chosen to compete in the new third season. The show takes off on a breathtaking world tour within the fabled "Total Drama Jumbo Jet". one newcomer proves to be shy and introverted, but quickly gains the sympathy of a few kind veterans. The other newcomer has their eyes set on someone else's boyfriend. A past manipulator finds themselves down on allies. a desperate competitor vies for the chance to kiss up to the host in order to secure their place in the game. One cheery character is left broken hearted due to the absence of a friend in the game. A party animal tells a friend about a secret crush on a certain contestant. The cast learn that they will be singing songs every episode off the top of their heads. The cast breaks into their first musical number before landing in their first destination. Cast *Everybody sings in this episode. Song Come Fly With Us O-O-O SONG TIME "Come Fly With Us" SONG TIME O-O-O Jo: (begins singing) (PRE MEDLEY BEFORE "COME FLY WITH US") There goes my reputation! Dawn: (sings and stands up) We'll be heard in every nation! Scott: Frankly I would rather croak and DDIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!! Abigail and Izzy: (link arm in arm and dance) WE'LL use imagination! Leshawna: (looks glum) To improv a song's creation. Cody: I guess it never hurt a guy to TTTRRRRRRRRYYYY!!!! Geoff: Tooo staaannddd (Come Fly With Us Medley Begins) Lindsay and Beth: UP! Dakota and Charlotte: UP! Courtney and Sadie: UP! Mel and Heather: UP! Justin and DJ: SING! Owen and Cody: SING! Cameron and Brick: SING! Nathaniel and Shin: SING! Everyone: (except for Duncan and Gwen) WE'RE FLYING! AND SINGING! WE'RE FLYING AND WE'RE SINGING! Mel: (she is pushing a food cart through first class. She rams the kart into Duncan, which picks him up and leaves Courtney) COME FLY WITH US! (Courtney chases and joins the singing) Courtney and Mel: COME FLY WITH US! (Duncan screams) Izzy: (pokes her head out of a compartment) We got a lot of CRAZY tunes to bust! (laughs and leaps out) Lindsay: (does a "plane" flying motion in first class and steps up on a chair) COME FLY WITH US! Dakota and Lindsay: (Dakota copies her and tries looking better) COME FLY WITH US! Cody: (in the cargo hold, Cody sees a smoking engine that looks dangerous) I really hope that this aircraft does not combust! DJ: (is cooking food in the galley in the dining area) Guys this is great! We're singing in the air! Heather: Well yippee for you (a wind blows her wig off) THERE GOES MY HAIR! Charlotte: (runs up to DJ's kitchen window in the dining area) Not only that, but on T.V. too! Beth: (starts doing a badly performed ballet in the dining area. Lightning, Geoff, Sam, Gwen, and Jo watch) Yes, I've always wanted to! It is my dream come ttrrruueeeee (leaps and falls on her face. The others cringe and hold up signs rating her fall /.6/2.4/3/.01/) Leshawna: (has started a conga line in first class. In the line is Dawn, Lightning, Courtney, Mel, Brick, Dakota, and Nathaniel) COME FLY WITH US! Everyone in Conga Line: COME FLY WITH US! (they do a dance kick) Chris: (is in the cockpit with Chef. He's clinging to the seat while Chef is steering with his feet) Are you sure you can steer? Chef: Don't make me punch you. Dawn: (on top of the whole plane) They thought they would make us glum and dour!!! But we're ready to compete in WORLD TOOOOOUUURRRRR!!!! Abigail: (in economy class with Noah. Abigail has her head out the window like a dog) COME FLY WITH UUUUUSSSS!!!! Noah: (in the window next to her. He looks horrified and ready to barf) COME DIE WITH UUUUSSSS!!!! (Owen has a spaz attack in the background) Cody, DJ, Abigail, Nathaniel, and Beth: (In the dinning area, Gwen and Duncan look ticked. They have their arms crossed and look pouty. The others walk at Duncan and Gwen, snapping their fingers) COME FLY WITH UUUUUUSSSS!!! COME SING WITH UUUUUUSSSSSS!!!! Gwen and Duncan: NO! Chris: Would anyone care for a copy of Season 3 rules? Because in order to escape instant eliminatio(Lindsay grabs the copy of season 3 rules from Chris' hands) Lindsay: (is holding it upside down) Wohs hcae ni gins!!!! tsum stnatestnoc lla!!!! (Shin walks over and turns the pages the right side up) Shin and Lindsay: (Lindsay says "Oh") ALLLL CONTESTANTS MUST SING IN EACH SHOOOOWWW!!! Courtney: (walks up to Duncan) Duncan, please don't…SAY NO! Cody: (begs Gwen. He gets on his knees) Gwen, sing it. DON'T GO! Gwen: (looks nervously) I don't want to go home. (Dawn, Leshawna, Abigail, and Dakota stands beside Gwen as they do a kick line) COME FLY WITH UUUUUSSSS!!! Gwen, Abigail, Dakota, Leshawna, and Dawn: COME FLY WITH UUUUSSS!! Every Girl: (they all join in) COOOOOME AND FLYYYY WITH US! (they drop to the floor on their knees) Courtney: (pleads) Duncan. Please? (He looks away. Mel walks over) Mel: Pretty please? (bounces her eyebrows. Courtney scowls. Duncan reluctantly sings) Duncan: THHIIIIIISSSSSSS SSSSUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKSSSSSSSS (they all pose and do jazz hands) YEAH! END OF SONG Trivia: Category:TDWTDO Episodes Category:Original Challenges Category:Episodes